The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits (ICs) has resulted in smaller devices which consume less power, yet provide more functionally at higher speeds than before. For these advantages to be realized, various developments in IC manufacturing are developed. For example, as semiconductor devices, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), are scaled down, source and drain regions of MOSFETs are formed with stressors to enhance carrier mobility and improve device performance.